1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording medium and a recording method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of information industry, various information-processing systems, and further recording methods and devices suitable for the systems have been developed and put into practical use respectively. Among such recording methods, an ink-jet recording method is advantageous in that the method is capable of recording on various recording materials and that a hardware (apparatus) used in the method is relatively inexpensive, compact, and quiet. Therefore, the ink-jet recording method has been widely used in so-called home use as well as in offices.
Furthermore, in recent years, with the resolution increase of ink-jet printer and the development of hardware (apparatus), various ink-jet recording media have been developed (see, for example, JP-A Nos. 9-234944 and 10-217601).
However, in ink-jet systems using aqueous dye inks, the hue of a printed ink greatly changes after printing and it takes a long time to stabilize the hue. Further, when a plurality of printed media are stacked before sufficiently dried, the hue becomes different from the desired one.